My other Half
by life.rhapsody
Summary: GenRai. A short companion piece to "Between the Two of Us".


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Just a short companion piece to "Between the Two of Us".

* * *

Genma subconsciously thumbed the ring around his finger as he looked out the dark window. He tore his gaze away and found himself staring up at the ceiling, _He's just late,_ he told himself, _He's been late before_. He wearily closed his eyes and realized that he was thumbing the silver band around his finger. A small smile tugged on his lips as he opened his eyes and brought his hand into view, the matte ring highlighted with the help of the dim light that filtered in through the window. He slipped the ring off and read the inscription inside, _My heart. My love. _Genma sighed and slipped the ring back on, _Always yours, Rai. _He smiled and looked back at the window, _Always mine. _

He found himself staring out the window again and had to force himself to turn his back towards it. He needed to get some sleep, but he knew why he couldn't. Even though, he closed his eyes and tried to make himself to sleep, tried not to think of how late Raidou was.

* * *

Genma woke up with a start and sat up in bed. He felt his heart skip a beat as he blinked his eyes, making them adjust before climbing out of bed and making his way down the hall, nearly stubbing his toes on the doorframe. He froze for a second when he caught sight of Raidou leaning against the front door, and instantly read the weariness and lack of rest, "Rai," he whispered and moved closed, trying to read his lover, but it was difficult to do so with the lack of light. He cupped the older man's jaw when Raidou didn't response and felt his lover flinch at the contact, "Raidou." Raidou seemed to have relaxed and instead leaned forward against him.

"Gen…," Raidou said in a hoarse whisper and felt his knees threaten to buckle, strong arms wrap around him, "I'm going to crash."

Genma tightened his hold, "I've got you," and nearly instantly he was supporting the older man's weight. He leaned his head against the older man's and let out a sigh before supporting the unconscious man against him and taking him to the bedroom. He stripped his lover out of the dirty uniform, scanning the worn body, and finding healing bruises and scratches. Nothing too serious. He pulled the covers over the nude body and felt Raidou's attempt to stir awake, his mind possibly still in mission mode, "It's alright, Rai," he whispered and gently stroked a tanned cheek, "It's just me. Your Gen." A small smile tugged on his lips when he felt Raidou relax, and he continued to stroke the tanned cheek until the older man's breathing steadied, telling him that he had given himself completely to his exhaustion. He let out a sigh and leaned down to give the slightly parted lips a tender kiss, "Welcome back home, love."

He moved to settle next to his lover, curling against the older man's side and draping an arm over the strong chest, feeling the strong heartbeat under his palm.

He had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

Raidou woke up groggy and dizzy and wondering why the room felt as if it was spinning. He felt a cool towel being placed on his forehead and it help the sickening feeling recede, "What happened?" he asked confused, his voice sounding more hoarse than it felt.

"You got back late last night," Genma explained gently, "You must have really worn yourself out because you have a fever."

Raidou groaned and tried turning his head and realized that he had a headache. He opened his eyes and looked at his lover, at the concerned look on his face, "Gen…" he started and hesitated when hazel eyes focused on his, "I'm sorry…" he trailed off when Genma began to shake his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Don't Rai. It's alright, I'm just glad your back," he leaned down and gave a flushed cheek a kiss, "Just get some rest, alright?"

Raidou sighed and nodded.

Genma smiled and stroked the cheek with his knuckles, "Once you feel better, we can get you properly cleaned up."

Raidou furrowed a brow, "Properly?"

Genma grinned, "Well, I thought that you would feel better if I gave you a once over, you know?"

Raidou felt himself blush under his already flushed face, especially when he had no memory of such a thing, _I must be really out of it_. "Gen?"

"Hmm?"

Raidou's lips tugged into a smile, as his eyes drifted shut, the soothing hand that stroked his cheek lulling him back into sleep, "Love you."

Genma smiled, "Love you too." He waited until he felt Raidou fall into deep sleep before moving off the edge of the bed and to the window to let in some fresh air. He wandered out of the bedroom leaving the door ajar and wandered into the kitchen, setting a kettle of water to boil, and his eyes fell on the matte ring around his finger, making his heart skip a beat when his worries came back to him. When Raidou was taking far too long to come back, when a couple of weeks became three then four, and nearly five, when he was beginning to think that maybe things just didn't go as planned. How he tried to keep himself from thinking that something happened…to Raidou.

He rubbed his face to interrupt his thoughts and realized that he was shaking, realized how scared he had been when Raidou was taking too long to come back home. And despite how many times went through the dreaded feeling, he never got used to it, nor did he think he will ever be. How scared he was to lose him, to lose the man he loves so much, the man that didn't even know just how much he meant to him. And just knowing that this wouldn't be the last time he would feel this…

He felt himself slide down to the floor, leaning against the cabinets behind him as he pressed his hand against his eyes, trying to control himself, to regain his composure, _Get a hold of yourself, Genma_. He squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned his head back and took in a steady breath, _He's alright. _He let out a deep breath and told himself that this wasn't the first time this has happened, nor was it the last. He looked down at his hand when he realized that he was thumbing the ring around his finger again. His expression saddened when he realized that they really had a chance to plan anything yet, to think about a place or a date. But a small smile tugged on his lips, they did however decide on who would drop their surname, which took them into a lengthy conversation as to why.

"_But I like your last name, Rai."_

_Raidou frowned, "And I like yours."_

_Genma returned the frown, "You know that we're not going to get anywhere like this."_

_Raidou chuckled and shook his head, "I'll be more than happy to take your name, Gen."_

_Genma sighed, "But…," he shook his head, "No, I'll drop my name."_

_Raidou frowned, "We're back at square one."_

_Genma sighed and ran a hand through his hair with frusteration, "Why do you want to keep mine?"_

_Raidou smiled, "It means illusion, doesn't it?"_

_Genma blushed for no particular reason, "That's not a good reason."_

_Raidou chuckled, "Fine, Gen," he said gently, "Then tell me, why do you want to keep my name?"_

_Genma hesitated, "Because…I want to carry it…," he met the older man's gaze, "I want to carry the name of the man I love."_

_Raidou flushed and stared._

_Genma felt himself blush, "What?"_

"_Then why wouldn't I want to carry yours?"_

_Genma frowned, his blush darkening, "We're getting nowhere!"_

_Raidou smiled, "I want to carry your name, Gen. Because…," he interrupted lightly when Genma opened his mouth to protest, "Your parents wanted you to carry on your bloodline, your surname, Shiranui," he smiled fondly at his lover, "And I want to carry it as well."_

_Before Genma could say anything Raidou interrupted him with a firm kiss, ending the conversation._

Genma snapped out of his musings when the kettle began to whistle. He hurriedly stood and turned off the burner. He took a mug out of the cupboard and placed a tea bag inside before pouring the hot water, letting it seep. He took a sip and inwardly groaned when he belatedly realized that Raidou had a _fever _and needed something cool. He tilted his head, _Then again, it can help to sweat it out_. He took his chances and took the cup of tea to the older man.

* * *

Raidou woke up when he felt the towel on his forehead being moved away, and gave Genma lazy smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Raidou sighed, "Tired."

Genma's expression softened, "Come on, you need some liquids in you."

Raidou groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and screwed his eyes shut when his head began to throb. He sighed and took the offered mug from the younger man and took a drink of the hot tea.

Genma watched the older man drink his tea and took the empty mug when Raidou handed it to him.

"Hmm, I think that helped."

Genma smiled, "I'm glad. Now, get some rest."

Raidou smiled and settled back done and sighed as he relaxed against the comfort of their bed. He closed his eyes when a pale hand threaded its fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp, "Hmm…"

Genma smiled at Raidou's content hum and felt his lover relax further. He left the bedroom when Raidou fell back to sleep and decided to start making dinner to have it ready when Raidou woke up again.

Raidou woke up to a dark bedroom, hungry and in need of a shower. He sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, groaning when his sore muscles protested. He climbed out of bed and nearly stumbled on his stiff legs. He turned to looked at the bedroom door when he hear it open and flushed when the hazel eyes roamed over his still nude body, and felt himself blush hotter when Genma tilted his head.

Genma met Raidou's gaze, "How are you feeling?"

Raidou smiled, "Better. I just wanted to take a shower."

Genma nodded and smiled, "Need some help?"

Raidou gave his lover a sheepish smile, "Please?"

Genma chuckled and closed the distance between them, "Sore?"

Raidou grunted, "More than I thought."

Genma helped the older man into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes to join him.

Raidou sighed when the warm water washed over him and Genma began to scrub his back, "Thanks."

Genma smiled and kissed the back of Raidou's neck. He reached around and washed the older man's chest, and pulled him closer when he felt his heart ache unexpectedly.

Raidou turned his head towards Genma when the younger man pressed his lips against the nape of his neck, "Gen?" He felt Genma's sigh and smile before the hand continued to wash, moving down to his stomach and over his flaccid member, feeling the suds move over his thighs as Genma washed over his hips. He leaned into the spray when Genma gave him a gentle push and turned him around. He smiled when he felt Genma pour a generous amount of shampoo onto his head, because he just didn't think he had the energy in him to do it himself. The pale fingers massaged his scalp, lathering the shampoo, making the suds run down over his neck and down his chest. He leaned his head back, following the gentle pushes and tugs. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, when arms wrapped around his shoulders and Genma buried his face into his neck. He returned the embrace, ignoring the ache in his arms the movement created, "Gen…"

Genma sighed, "I'm just glad your back," he turned his head and kissed under the earlobe, "I'm just glad you're safe."

Raidou sighed and returned the gesture, "I made you worry…"

Genma smiled and shook his head as he pulled away, "I always worry, Rai," he shrugged, "I can't help it…you know how it is…"

Raidou gave a small nod in understanding. He cupped a pale cheek and stroked his thumb along the cheekbone, noticing the lack of rest in the hazel eyes that closed under his caress. He leaned in a sealed his lips over the younger man's with a passionate kiss.

Genma sighed into the kiss, not being able to suppress the pleasant shiver that ran through his frame, stirring his longing and desires. He softly moaned when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, sighing when Raidou brushed his lips against his, "Dinner's ready, you know."

Raidou smiled and nodded. He knew that it probably wasn't a good idea to take things too far, mostly because he didn't have the energy to do so, even though he really – _really _– wanted to.

They got out of the shower and dried themselves off and slipped on a clean pair of sleeping pants and worn t-shirts before moving to the kitchen. Raidou sat down with a soft grunt and watched Genma move around the kitchen as he served the dinner and tea. He didn't realize just how hungry he was until he was wolfing down his meal, earning him a frown from Genma. They ate in a comfortable silence, which was interrupted by Raidou asking for seconds and Genma's soft chuckles of amusement.

Genma cleared the dirty dishes and took them to the sink to wash them. He turned to Raidou as he dried his hands off and found the older man finishing his tea, dark eyes looked at him over the rim of the mug and he tried to ignore the way his throat unexpectedly tightened with emotion. It was strange, how a simple moment that some people took advantage off, struck a chord in his heart. "You should get some more sleep, Rai. You still look tired."

Raidou sighed and put down the empty cup, "I guess I should." He stood with a bit too much effort and looked at Genma, and smiled, "You're going to join me, right?"

Genma smiled and nodded, "Of course."

They moved to the bedroom and Raidou pulled Genma against him, sighing at the comforting warmth and weight, "Hmm…"

Genma smiled and snuggled closer. He heard Raidou murmur a good night before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Genma jerked awake in the middle of the night and slowly sat up, looking down at his sleeping lover. He was having a restless sleep, he just didn't know why. He sighed and slowly climbed out of bed, thinking that maybe some tea would help.

Raidou woke up while later when he didn't feel Genma pressed against him anymore. He slowly got up, and looked around; frowning when there wasn't a sign of his lover. He climbed out of bed and groaned when his first steps took a bit too much effort. He walked out into the hall and into the kitchen where the light was on. He found Genma hunched over the kitchen table, the hazel head pillowed on his folded arms with a cup of tea next to him. He moved to the younger man and gently shook his shoulder, "Gen…" His expression softened when the younger man made a soft noise in his sleep, "Gen?"

Genma jerked awake and looked up at Raidou, "Oh," he rubbed his face and sighed, "Did I wake you?"

"In a way," Raidou looked at Genma with concern, "Are you alright?"

Genma nodded and offered his lover a smile, "Yeah, just had trouble sleeping," he stood and took his empty cup to the sink.

"Genma?"

Genma turned to look at Raidou, "What is it?"

Raidou studied his lover's face, "I'm sorry I was late," he said softly, "The mission didn't go as planned, and…delayed me."

Genma sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Raidou, it's expected. I understand."

"But I hate doing this to you," Raidou whispered, "Making you wait and think otherwise."

Genma swallowed, "But I do the same to you, Rai. We make each other worry…it's something we can't control." He dropped his gaze, "But…I admit that sometimes…when you take a bit too long to come back home, I start thinking…," he trailed off and looked up at the older man, "Raidou, I don't think you know just how much you mean to me, just how much I love you," he felt his throat tighten, "How much your love means to me…how much _you _mean to me. How you stole my heart, and gave me yours in return," a small smile tugged on his lips, "And despite how many times you come back injured, you always come back…but the day that you don't…The day that you don't come back home to me," he gave Raidou a sad smile, "You'll be taking a part of me with you….my other half."

Raidou felt his throat tighten and he closed the distance them and wrapped his sore arms around the younger man, "Oh, Gen."

Genma sighed and rested his head on a strong shoulder, "I don't think you know just how much you mean to me…," he whispered.

Raidou tightened his hold and buried his face into the younger man's neck, "I don't think you'll know either, Gen. How much I cherish you and our bond that grew from our friendship, just how much I love you." He pulled away and cupped the younger man's face, "You remember what I told you…"

Genma nodded, how could he forget.

"_You'll never lose me, Genma. I'll always be with you…one way or another. And I'll come home to you as long as I can… But when the day comes, that I don't come back, I want you to know…that I tried my best…that it was out of my control."_

Raidou pressed their forehead together, "I can't promise you what I want to, Gen, not without breaking it," he closed his eyes, "But…I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you, Gen," he swallowed, "I never want to hurt you."

Genma closed his eyes at the sound of Raidou's strained voice, "I know…," he swallowed, "I know that we don't want to hurt each other…but…"

Raidou sighed and nodded, a small smile gracing his lips, "We love each other too much to let go."

Genma sighed and wrapped his arms around the older man, feeling Raidou lean his head against his own. It was a simple fact, and he had come to peace with the fact that Raidou has become a dear part of his life, a part of him, and that he wanted to spend as much time as they could together. "I want a small ceremony."

Raidou looked at Genma when he felt the hazel head lift away from his shoulder.

"A small ceremony, with only close friends, nothing big," a warm smile pulled on his lips, "Unlike Iruka that had students and their parents and fellow teachers. Just a small ceremony. Simple."

Raidou smiled, "Who would we invite?"

Genma smiled, "Iruka and Kakashi, of course. Minoru, Gai and Shizune, Kotetsu and Izumo, Anko and Ibiki, Naruto and Sakura if they're around…and they can bring someone if they want, Tsunade of course…" Just those that mattered.

Raidou stroked a pale cheek with his knuckles, "Is that all you want?"

Genma nodded and leaned in to the touch, "And...For it to be soon…," he stifled a yawn and heard Raidou's soft chuckle as he pulled him in.

"Let's aim for…within a month," Raidou suggested, "How does that sound?"

Genma nodded and nuzzled the warm tan neck, "Good."

Raidou pressed a kiss on Genma's exposed temple, _We're going to be alright_. He smiled, "I love you," he whispered and felt Genma's smile.

Yes. Everything was going to be alright as long as they didn't let their fears get the best of them.

"And our honeymoon?"

Raidou couldn't help but grin.


End file.
